Formation of devices on substrates requires multiple fabrication processes to be performed in various substrate processing chambers. For example, processes such as atomic layer deposition (ALD), physical vapor deposition (PVD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), etching, etc., may be used to form or remove various layers on a substrate. These processes typically require one or more gases to be flowed into the substrate processing chambers during processing.
For a given process, many substrate processing chambers may be used to process substrates in parallel to enhance throughput. However, although the substrate processing chambers used for a particular process (e.g., PVD, CVD, etc.) are substantially the same for a particular process, variability still exists from one chamber to another. The inventors have observed that this variability can affect the variability of the flow of process gases within the substrate processing chambers and the chamber pressures of the substrate processing chambers.
Therefore, the inventors have provided embodiments of adjustable valves for use in substrate processing chambers and methods of use thereof.